The planet girl
by Twinsis
Summary: A girl that lives all alone on a planet surrounded by animals. One day she hear a strange sound. She got curious.
1. Chapter 1

The planet girl

It was just a normal lonely day with me, myself and I. And of course the woods and all the animals that live in it. I'm the only really talking life form here, sometimes I believe I can't talk anymore. And I still believe it, to who can I talk? To the trees, animals and water I can try it, but what is in that? They can't respond right? I'm actually glad I still remember my name, Lilly. It's not so special. And did I mention that I'm the last of my kind and that I'm stuck on this planet? And I'm talking to myself in my head again. I get to lonely here.

I suddenly out of nowhere I hear a sound I can't place. I never hear that even that I've been here for a couple of hundred years.

I follow the sound and hide in a tree to be unnoticed and to see what it is. I can't had my surprise, there in de middle of my woods, I declined them mine, stand a big blue box. And there is something written on it: Police box. What is a police?

My surprise gain bigger when a man walked out of that box.

'So I landed on a planet with no species, why does the TARDIS want me to be hear? And those animals don't seem so nice. No not nice. I think I have to go back in the TARDIS just carefully. AAAAAAAHHH', The man runs back into his blue box, what does he calls it? TARDIS? Okay. I look down and the creature and he was just a normal Lellopuloupa those would not hurt a fly. I have to admit they look pretty scary.

'No Pond, don't go out There! There an animal he is going to eat you. Pond! Amy! Amelia Pond come back now' the same man screams and a woman with red hair came out of that box and she looks curiously around and then down at the Lellopuloupa.

Then another man walks out of the blue box, must be cosy in there.

'Amy, listen to the Doctor come back in th- Wha what is that?', says that other man.

'Rory shut up!', says Amy and Rory backed of looking really scared at the Lellopuloupa.

And another woman with curly hair walks out of the blue box, definitely cosy, and she pulls a gun out of her purse. Is she going to kill the Lellopuloupa? No, she can't.

I jump out of the tree and attack that woman and grab her gun and I quickly get to the Lellopuloupa and try to chase it away, without any harm to him. I point the gun at the curly haired woman and look at her blankly.

'River, I didn't heard a shot is it dead?', says the Doctor and he walks out of the blue box where he a couple minutes ago ran into 'I don't think so, and what is she doing with your gun? Oh, hello there I'm the Doctor, and you are?'

The Doctor walks towards me and I point the gun his way. He puts his hands immediately above his head. I lower the gun and throw it away somewhere random.

'But that's my gun', River protest and I glare at her and turn around to make my way away from them.

'Wait!', the Doctor screams and I stand still waiting for a question 'Who are you?'

I say nothing and run away, away from the crazy people, the talking crazy people. Then I change my mind, that woman River must have more weapons. I turn en run back and I stop right in front of River, not knowing about personal space. I search her body for more weapons and I found some. She had one tight around her leg and one on her back, I took them away. When I did that I felt four pair of eyes on me. When I had all her weapons, it was a lot, I throw them away too. River protest even louder and they all just stare at me. I do a step back and the Doctor does a step towards me and held some kind of device for me what make a beeping sound what makes me do even more steps back. The Doctor looks at that device and then looks at me with a deep frown.

'Who and what are you? My sonic screwdriver says that you don't exist, but you are really standing in front of me. You are, right? Or are you some kind of ghost? But still my screwdriver would still had detect you. If he doesn't detect you, that means you're not in his data', he says in one breath and run into his blue box 'Aha, you don't exist. You're a species that doesn't exist anymore. And with your lack on people skills I would say you're the last of your kind, and that you must be older than me, before the Time War before the TARDIS was built. GERONIMO! That must be it!'.

The Doctor runs outside is blue box towards me and he stops in front of me and then turns his back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doctor runs outside is blue box towards me and he stops in front of me and then turns his back to me._

'If her species aren't in the TARDIS data, that just means it was not worthy. Girl', He turns to me to face me 'The universe is big, vast and complicated and ridiculous. Sometimes very rarely people pass something new or someone, and that are you. You're species are so old they're not in the data and when you're not in the date you must… Books! Of course in a book everything is written down, that means you must be in the history books!'.

He turns again his back to me and I even found it a bit rude. He walks to River and puss her to the blue box he does the same with Amy and Rory.

'River, you go to the library and get some history books in Gallifreyan and not about Gallifrey. And Pond you go with me. Rory, Rory the Roman go keep her some company, because if my theory is true, and it definitely is, that means she had been alone for many many years, so you Rory keep her some company. And you girl just sit it wouldn't take too long. Amy come. Allons-y', he says while doing some jumping around, he puss Rory my way and disappears in the TARDIS with River and Amy. And Rory looks awkwardly at me and puts one hand up waves. I just stare blankly at him. What did just happen? I place myself on the ground and start clearing my head ignoring Rory who's sitting on the ground too. So the Doctor. He's talking about the Time War and about Gallifrey. He must be a Time lord, the last of his kind. Then the TARDIS must be his time and space machine. But who are the rest?

The Doctor runs out of his blue box with a lot of books followed by River and Amy that have a lot of books too. He places himself and the book on the ground next to Rory. River and Amy followed his lead and the Doctor and River start searching in the books, probably for information of my species. I doubt that they can find anything, but of course I can't just that. Amy and Rory, who are doing nothing, where looking blankly at the books, I'm sure they don't understand the language.

'Rory, did you made her talk?', Amy asks curious at Rory, and Rory slowly shakes his head. On Amy's face appears a smirk while her eyes focus on me. I look at her a bit scared not knowing what she shall do. Amy stands up and walks towards me. While I'm sitting on the ground, I crawl back.

'Oi! Pond don't scare her you don't know what she can do, she can be dangerous, really really dangerous, so dangerous she would be able to kill you, and we don't want that, we all don't want that, so leave her alone', the Doctor say while going through all his books. I jump up and walk towards the Doctor and I look at the books. I kneel by the books and look at them curiously. I get the book "Historic unknown" out of the book stack and place myself before the Doctor and open the book. Meanwhile Amy followed me with her eyes and place herself on the ground too. I'm flipping through the book and stop at the chapter called "Allaret" and read through the text and smile. This is definitely my species. I smile at the description and the lack of information. I close the book and stood up. The Doctor, who is still in his other books, didn't noticed that I found the right book. I was about to walk away with the book when someone grabs my arm and takes the book. I turn around and I see that it is River giving me a nasty look.

'Sweetie, she tried to steal your book, and it is probably the book about her species', River says and she throws the book towards the Doctor who catch it perfectly. I try to get my arm back but River holds it to tightly.

'Of course the Allaret that I didn't think about that! But you had to die many years ago. What are you doing here? Escape? Of course you escaped otherwise you wouldn't be here. How did you escape? The only possible way is with a Time Lord. They're the only one that can travel in time than. Or you're immortal. That must be it. How did you escape? Tell me, you made me very curious!', the Doctor asks, it are so many questions and I'm not thinking of answering them, why should I? I suddenly feel something pointing in my back and it was definitely a gun. River was holding a gun at me. Where did she get that from?

'Answer his questions!', she hisses in my ear making sure the Doctor didn't hear her. I try to get away. But she give pressure on the gun and I feel her nails in my arm.

'I-I-I….', I stutter with a scared look on my face.


End file.
